


Halloween

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oltre l'amicizia [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Multi, Party, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Preparando la festa di Halloween.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 15. ZuccaNumero parole: 521.Seguito di Le meravigliose cronache del Male.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: pumpkin by meago.

Halloween

“A me sembra semplicemente rosso quel colore” disse Mikon. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e si premette gli occhiali contro il viso. Si avvicinò al carretto e si piegò in avanti, prendendo la zucca tra le braccia.

“No, no, ti dico che è ‘zucca scuro’. Infatti sulla boccetta c’è scritto 'Pumpkin spice'” rispose Chiyori. La sua voce femminile, un po’ infantile, cercò di essere decisa.

Shiji impedì che il carretto si spostasse, tenendolo fermo e disse:

“Scusate se mi intrometto, ma secondo me è semplicemente esagerato. Non dovevi vestirti così a tema da doverti comprare anche i trucchi apposta”.

“Le cose vanno fatte bene” ribatté Chiyori. Stava posizionando dei piatti di plastica sul tavolinetto all’aperto, erano completamente neri.

Mikon posizionò la zucca ai piedi delle scale, avvertendo la schiena dolergli.

“Chiamalo come ti pare, ma al massimo è color mattone quello smalto” borbottò.

Shiji si avvicinò alla ragazza.

“Sta attenta a non graffiarti le unghie o a non spezzartele” disse.

< No, vento non ne arriva, ma forse sarà comunque meglio trovare qualcosa per impedire ai piatti di volare via > rifletté.

“Lamentosi!” trillò Chiyori saltellando sul petto. Al centro del tavolo c’era un piatto colmo di pasticcini, decorati con dei finti pezzi di vetro sporchi di liquido vermiglio. La tovaglia riportava disegnati innumerevoli teschi ridenti, su un acceso sfondo arancione.

“Anche tu ti sei lamentata su un sacco di cose oggi” le ricordò Mikon. Controllò che tutte le luci del giardino fossero accese.

Sulla porta della casa era appeso un fantasma di tessuto bianco.

Chiyori indicò la zucca, polemizzando: “Beh, semplicemente perché non capisco perché la zucca deve essere per forza incisa così. Potevamo fare delle lune e delle stelle. Sarebbe stata molto più artistica”.

Shiji le accarezzò la testa, scompigliandole i capelli. “Fare la faccia spaventosa è tradizione. Direi che è d’obbligo” le rispose. Risalì qualche scalino. “Vado dentro a prendere i sottobicchieri e i sottopiatti di plastica”.

Gli altri due annuirono.

“Vi ricordo che Halloween è la festa dell’horror. Non è solo tradizione, è proprio il suo spirito” disse Mikon. Gli si affiancò. “Entrò anche io, cominciò a prendere le altre pietanze” sussurrò.

“Anche le cose pucciose sanno essere spaventose” brontolò Chiyori con voce acuta. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

Gli altri due ridacchiarono.

“Non lasciatemi sola troppo a lungo con tutte queste cose inquietanti” brontolò, puntandogli contro un coltellino di plastica.

“Contaci” la rassicurò Shiji, con voce seducente.

Mikon avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio dell’amico. “Un po’ di ragione ce l’ha. Lei è dolcissima, la regina delle caramelle, ma quando si arrabbia fa paura”.

Shiji annuì. “Bellissima, seducente, carina e letale” bisbigliò.

Chiyori alzò il capo e avvertì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena, mentre un pipistrello volava davanti alla luna che si era alzata in cielo, nonostante alle loro spalle ci fosse ancora il tramonto rosso sangue.

< Sarà proprio una festa a tema. Con tante zucche e spaventi. Speriamo non facciano come l’anno scorso. A causa delle loro storie dell’orrore non ho dormito per giorni > pensò. Passandosi le mani sul suo vestito arancione, decorato dai disegni di foglie di zucca e rampicanti.


End file.
